1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a master cylinder apparatus that has a master cylinder and is included in a hydraulic brake system.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-24098 (JP 2008-24098 A) discloses a master cylinder apparatus. The master cylinder includes an input piston and a pressure piston, and the pressure piston can be caused to advance relative to the pressure piston by fluid pressure from a rearward back surface chamber.